


A Little Spice

by Melusine6619



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little game between lovers.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Spice

**Author's Note:**

> B5 belongs to JMS. Written and posted in 1999 for a friend who asked for some smut.

"Come in, Marcus."

He hesitated outside the doorway. Her voice sounded soft and seductive, and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with that. His body did, however, and his feet propelled him forward.

His eyes adjusted to the candlelight, and again, he figured that retreat was the best course of action. Susan smiled at him, one gloved finger pressed against her full lips. His eyes travelled down to the shiny black teddy that was laced in front and hugged her body so tightly he couldn't imagine how she  
could breathe in it. He sure as hell had forgotten how. Unable to stop his eyes from wandering further, he noted with some shock that she also wore shiny black, thigh-top boots. And god, did she have great thighs.

He finally spoke. "Susan. That's a, um, different look for you."

"Do you think so?" she purred, moving like a cat toward him. "I can't always be the stuffy Commander, now, can I?"

Stuffy. Yes, that was it. It was suddenly very stuffy in her quarters. And extremely warm. He loosened the already loose collar of his shirt. He cleared his throat once. Twice.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked. He tried very hard to concentrate on anything but the proximity of her body and the heady scent that wafted toward him. "You said that it was urgent."

"Oh, it is. *Very* urgent." Her voice dipped low. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable. You don't always have to wear that cloak, do you?"

She had to be joking. There was no bloody way he could feel comfortable with her so close and eyeing him the way she was, no matter how much of his clothing he removed. But, just to please her, he removed his cloak and handed it to her. She draped it over the chair, and then turned and draped  
her arms around his neck. Then to his surprise, she pulled his head down to hers. It was several seconds before he could react. When he recovered, he slanted his mouth over hers fiercely, hungrily. He pulled her close against his body. To his acute disappointment, she drew back.

"Uh, uh. Not allowed."

He had no idea what that meant. "Susan, I'm--"

"Quiet." She shook her head at him and grabbed his hand. "If you want this, we're doing it my way. And that means you do nothing, say nothing, without my permission. Got it?"

He wasn't sure if he understood, or if he wanted to stay. His head said to get the hell out, but his body, and his already hardened and throbbing shaft urged him to remain where he was. He nodded.

"Good. Now go into the bedroom."

He walked ahead of her and yelped in surprise when she smacked his butt playfully.

"Undress."

He looked at her, saw the gleam of amusement and promise in her eyes. He couldn't move.

"Honestly, Marcus. Don't you remember how?" Shaking her head, she stepped close and unfastened his tunic, removed it, and tore his shirt out of his pants. She pulled it up, raking her nails lightly along his abdomen. He shuddered at the exquisite, tormenting touch. That done, she pushed him into a sitting position and dispensed with his boots and socks. She motioned for him to stand again and slid her hands over his firmly muscled chest. His body was perfect, she decided, her breathing growing more rapid by the second. But she had to see all of him. She unzipped his pants and slipped them and his boxers down in one smooth motion. The sight of his large, very erect cock made her gasp softly. "There's certainly more to you than meets the eye," she teased, lifting her eyes to his.

So he'd finally surprised Susan Ivanova. He lifted an eyebrow mockingly in reply.

The gesture wasn't lost on the Commander. She pushed him back onto the bed. "You know, Marcus. I'm not blind. You've been chasing me for a long time, and guess what? I've got you right where I want you." She straddled him and reached over into the drawer of her nightstand. Dangling the golden chain in  
front of his nose, she purred, "It looks like . . . *I've* caught *you*."

Marcus was too stunned to move or protest as she slipped furry manacles around his wrists and locked him to the headboard. Truth to tell, he'd always harboured this little fantasy, but that she would actually fulfil it was mind- scrambling. He waited, breathlessly, for her to continue. He didn't wait long. Her mouth closed over his hungrily, picking up where they'd left off. He knew acute frustration as he longed to run his hands through her hair, but her lips moving over his pushed it away. He parted his lips when she nibbled  
at him softly. Her invasion of his mouth was hot and moist and, oh, so welcome. His tongue duelled with hers for a sweet minute before she lifted her head.

Susan smiled at him. His face was flushed, and his eyes were glazed over, and he looked good enough to eat. Swiftly, she turned her attention to his hands. She'd always been fascinated by those hands, so large, and well-shaped, and now she leaned forward and took his index finger into her mouth, sucking gently. The teasing gesture drew a deep groan from him and he pressed his groin upward in encouragement. But she didn't stop until she'd given all ten digits the same treatment.

He started to speak, but she placed a finger over his mouth. He drew it between his teeth, giving as good as he'd gotten. A ripple of need shot through her, settling in her core, making her even more wet than she already was. Wait, wasn’t she supposed to be in control? "If you want to nibble on something," she whispered, unlacing the teddy and exposing a pink-tipped breast, "try this."

He complied immediately, but he could tease her, too. His tongue circled around, but didn't touch the hardened flesh until she moaned softly and placed it against his mouth. He drew the nipple in and flicked his tongue rapidly over it again and again. He noted with satisfaction that her hands clutched his head closer, and she moaned his name in response.

"You're very good at this." She leaned back, panting. Slowly, she eased her teddy down around her waist, then reached to unsnap the crotch. Smiling seductively, she caressed her right breast with one hand, while the other slipped down between her thighs, parting the damp folds. She watched Marcus strain visibly as she teased herself.

"Susan."

She looked at him sternly. "I'll have to spank you if you talk again," she warned him. She leaned down close to his ear. "I know how to keep you from saying anything." And smiling, she straddled his face.

He took his cue, promptly darting his tongue along the wet slot offered to him. She was silky and hot and he ached to bury himself inside her. He only hoped he'd last that long. Right now, he felt as if he'd explode. But he continued to lick as she softly commanded, varying the speed and pressure against her flesh. The taste of her was intoxicating, and he couldn't get enough, even if *he* was in control. He plunged his tongue inside her opening, sensing instinctively that that was what she wanted. He  
could feel her thighs trembling, and that made him more determined to please her. He halted the gentle probing and closed his mouth over her clitoris and tugged and suckled gently.

"That's so good," she panted. Her whole body shook, and she knew she was close. He knew it, too. She heard the soft growl in his throat and felt the more demanding suction of his mouth, urging her on. She came so suddenly and so completely that she nearly collapsed on him, but she caught herself in time and leaned against the headboard. It took several minutes to control her breathing. Finally she looked down at him, noting the smug smile on his face. "God, that was incredible, Marcus."

She leaned down and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. It seemed to drive him wild, and she smiled to herself. She moved her lips down to nibble at the column of his throat, then further still to close over one hardened nipple. He gasped and arched toward her. In answer, she moved down, marvelling again at the perfection of his body. At last she came to his cock and lapped at the head, then the pre-cum oozing from the slit. She sighed at the guttural sound he made. She could do anything she wanted with him. He was completely hers. With that thought, she grasped him in her hand, licking down the length of him and back up. His bottom lifted off the bed, and she chose that moment to slide her mouth down, drawing him in as deeply as she could. And then she sucked hard. Marcus groaned long and loud. She smiled again. He was very close, but she wanted to feel him inside her.

She positioned her body above his, teasing him more by hovering with the tip of his shaft against her folds. When he whimpered and strained against his bonds, she eased herself down on him. She closed her eyes in pleasure. He filled her completely and perfectly. She began to move, rising up and sliding back down at a leisurely pace that she knew was driving him crazy.

"Do you want to touch me?" she asked.

He could only manage a nod at first. The feel of her, tight and wet around him, was maddening. Of course he wanted to touch her. He wanted to grasp her hips and drive up into her. She seemed to be waiting for something. What? "Please," he begged softly.

She paused, mid-stroke, and reached for the key. She unlocked the chain, and it fell away with a tinkling sound. Immediately, she felt his hands reach up and caress her breasts. She moaned hungrily. She loved the feel of his hands on her. She began to increase the pace of her movements, and felt him matching hers with hard thrusts of his own. His hands slid to her hips, gently massaging them as he guided her now. One hand slipped between them to torment her clit. She murmured something in Russian--even she couldn't be sure of what. He was so good, so attuned to her needs. The heatbuilt up again and threatened to consume her. She gave herself over to it as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over her.

"Come on, baby," he urged, as she continued to buck on top of him. And when she screamed out her pleasure, he plunged harder and let go, bathing her with his own release. "Susan." He pulled her down against his chest, breathing in her scent as his heartbeat returned to normal.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" she whispered. Her whole body still tingled with the experience of loving him.

"Yes," he agreed, rolling her over onto her back, pinning her down with his weight. He smiled down into her flushed face. “So I take it you missed me, then?”  
“Just a bit,” Susan answered. At his raised eyebrows she laughed. “Just a lot.”  
Marcus chuckled and shifted off her. “I’ll have to go away more often then.” He picked up the handcuffs and eyed them, and then her. “I think next time I’ll choose the game.”  
Susan grinned and pulled him close, nibbling at his ear. “You’re on.”  
The End


End file.
